Mistress love
by Gbaby808
Summary: It's inuyasha's 21 birthday and his friend koga gave him kagome as a gift. Will Inuyasha find love? Or just another girl who can't see past the crown......... By:Gbaby808
1. Chapter 1

"Stop please just stop"

"shut up bitch and get up!"

"but"

SLAP!

"shut up and do as I say!"

Kagome was a 19 year old who was sold by her father for money. She worked as a mistress, she lived and worked for one master till they got bored of her and then they would trade her in for someone else or sale her.

"ok bitch time to you I'm giving you to my friend for his 21 birthday"koga her master said

"yes master!"kagome said getting dressed

AT THE PARTY….

"inuyasha man how long has it been"

"about a year koga"

"yeah I know oh your sweet gift is in your room already for you to use"

"what is it anyway?"

"your see"

koga your drunk aren't you"

"yeah man you know it"

"ahhh ok then I better call your men to pick you up later"

WITH KAGOME….

Kagome was tired to the bed her arms and kegs tried to different bed posts, she laid there in her under wear, praying that the so called birthday boy was a sweet man who would let her go.

'how did I end up like this working for people like this….. What am I going to do just let this guy rape me over and over until I end up pregnant.

AFTER THE PARTY…..

"bye inuyasha"people said leaving the room

"bye"inuyasha

"um.. I should go see what koga's gift is"inuyasha said walking up the stairs that opening his door. He pulled the canapé around his bed open and saw the young girl tried to the bed. Her I eye's felled with fear she made a card on her belly. Inuyasha sat on the bed next to the girl and took the card it read.

_Inuyasha man this is your gift hot isn't she! _

_Her names kagome she'll do anything you say with out asking._

_P.S. she likes it from the front and back, have fun with this one._

"so your names kagome"inuyasha said smirking

'what's he going to do with me'

Inuyasha untied kagome much to her surprise and undid her gag. He went over to his closet and gave her a robe.

"here you can wear this till I get you something else"

"aren't you going to"kagome was cut off

"what fuck you I'm not like koga I don't do girls by force I only do that with girls that want it"

"ok then well where do I sleep?"

"where did you sleep when you where with koga?"

"on the floor or in his bed after he would"kagome said starting to cry

"shhhhh it's ok your going to be sleeping in my bed every night no sleeping on the floor for my girlfriend kagome"

"girlfriend?"  
'"Yes you're my girlfriend now I'll treat you right not like how koga did to you"

"um… what's your name?"

"oh yeah I forgot about that it's inuyasha"

"inuyasha I like that name it's nice"

"thanks kagome"  
'um.. inuyasha I need to be broken in or koga will come back and take me away"

"when's he coming back?"

"tomorrow"

"oh I see then I guess I have to break you in right now, if that's ok with you"

"it's fine your nice I trust you won't hurt me"

"ok then lay down on the bed"

Kagome laid down on the bed, Inuyasha got undressed and went on top of her he started to do her.

Inuyasha nibbled on her nipple till it came hard, he made his way down to her pussy and looked at it.

'dam that koga he's always to rough'inuyasha thought looking at the brushes on kgomes thighs

"is something wrong?"

"no just relax kagome"

"ok then"

Inuyasha put two figures inside of her and started pumping them in and out

"ooohhhhh inuyasha that feels so ah…faster mater please"

Inuyasha stopped

"don't call me master kagome"

"ok inuyasha aahh"

Inuyasha started to go faster and harder

"ah ah aha aha AHHHHHH"

Kagome came into inuyasha's mouth he licked up all her juices.

"ready"  
"yesSSSSSSSS"

Inuyasha slammed into kagome and started to go into and out faster and hard

"OH inuyasha not so rough it hurts"

"sorry"inuyasha said going not as harder

"oooohhh so good In Inuu INUYASHA!"kagome hit her peck and clasped around inuyasha making him come.

He collapsed on top of her then fall to his side. He held her close and pulled the blanket over them

"Inuyasha I think I love you"

"I think I love you too"

Made my –ren

Gbaby808-alyssa

Gbaby808's cousin-ren


	2. Girl friend

Hey people this is the real Gbaby808 Alyssa. Writer of Runaway love, Best friend, and Lovers&Friends! My cousin Has asked me to make this into one of my storys! So here is goes! Chappy 2

"Um.. Kagome wake up"Inuyasha said shaking her

"Inuyasha?"kagome

"Hey time to wake up Breakfast will be ready soon"Inuyasha said getting out of bed. He walked over to his door and picked his robe off the door.

Knock Knock 

"Yes?"inuyasha

"Master Inuyasha, Would you like breakfast brought up today?"a woman asked from out side

"Yeah sure Sango and don't call my Master it ticks me off!"inuyasha

"Fine inuyasha be back in a bit!"sango said as she walked down the stairs

"Who was that?"kagome

"One of the people that work here"Inuyasha

"Her name was sango?"kagome

"Yeah she's great your love her, I sure your be great friends"Inuyasha said looking though his closet

"What you looking for?"kagome

"Something else that you can wear"Inuyasha

"Oh.."Kagome said blushing

Inuyasha made this way around his room looking for anything kagome could wear.

"Sorry I can't find anything, But I'll have Sango get something later"Inuyasha

"Ok then"Kagome

"So where do I starte?"kagome said looking around the room

"What do you mean?"inuyasha

"Well I used to be a maid for koga to so I thought"kagome said tiring to fix the blankets while she wrapped another one around herself. Inuyasha walked over and put her on the bed before tucking her in tight.

"No clean I just want you relax"Inuyasha

Knock Knock 

"Inuyasha It's ready"sango

"Ok be right there"Inuyasha

"Thanks sango"inuyasha said taking 2 trays

"Ok well I'm going to go clean the living room now with Yuki!"sango

"Hey sango wait!"inuyasha

"Yeah?"sango

"Can you bring some cloths up later?"inuyasha

"I thought that momo filled your closet?"Sango

"It's for kagome"inuyasha

"Who's kagome?"sango

"My girl friend so can you? And not tell my parents?"inuyasha

"Inuyasha your parents won't be back for 3 more days and sure be back later"sango said as she walked down the stairs.

"Feh!Wench"inuyasha

"There kagome eat up"Inuyasha said handing her

"All this is for me"kagome

"Yeah now eat"Inuyasha said as he shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth

"Thanksinuyasha"Kagome

"What?"inuyasha

"I said thanks"kagome

"No problem now eat up koga will be here soon"inuyasha

"Ok"

**With sango**

"Hey yuki where's the sponge?"sango

"In the kitchen"Yuki said as she cleaned the floor

"Ok then be back and I'll do the floor you work on the fire place"sango said as she walked to the kitchen

"Ok here they are"sango said looking thought room

"Maybe I should get those cloths?"sango asked herself as she as scrubbed the floor

"Yeah I guess I should before inuyasha gets any mad idea's like miroku"sango. Sango walked down a few fights of stairs before finding the room where all the extra cloths where

"I swear this place it like a maze"sango said as she looked though piles of cloths

"What are you doing here sango?"

"Well if it isn't Kiki-heo I mean kikyo"sango

"Ha Ha Ha ever funny"kikyo

"What do you want down here?"sango

"I was headed to the Garden"kikyo

"So why are you here?"kikyo

"Getting some cloths for inuyasha's GIRL FRIEND!"sango made sure to yelled the last part so kikyo could hear it

"WHAT! I'm inuyashs' girl friend!"kikyo

"Kikyo you just think you are! Just because you're a princess doesn't make inuyasha your boy friend"sango

"Well it should I've been here for 2 months and all I am is his friend"kikyo

"That's all your gonna be because you're a whore and inuyasha knows it"sango said calmly as she picked out a pair of red pajamas.

SLAP! 

"How dare you call me a whore you bitch!"Kikyo said slapping her across the face before walking away

"Dam that hurt!"sango

**5 reviews for next chappy! And Yes This is the real Gbaby808, I'll be taking over this story but I'll still have my cousin write in the lemons**


	3. Stay Away

"Ok everyone koga's on his way!"sango

"Here he come"Inuyasha said as a car pulled up in front

"Inuyasha how nice to see you, I see you liked my gift"Koga

"Yes it was a ever nice gift"

Koga started to sniff her

"So you broke her in already, that's good"koga

"Hey inuyasha you mind if I ask you a favor?"koga

"Come in side first then you can ask"Inuyasha

"Fine mutt"koga

"Don't call my mutt wolfy"inuyasha

"What ever"koga said taking a seat at the table

"So what's the favor"inuyasha

"Can my sister stay here a few days?"koga

"Ayame?"inuyasha

"Yeah here"koga

"She's back for the West?"inuyasha

"Yeah her boyfriend dumped her after he found some one new"koga

"I hope you beat him up"Inuyasha

"Na I let it slide"koga

"SANGO!"inuyasha

"WHAT! Inuyasha?"sango

"Put down kill akito Hikonmo, for next week friday"inuyasha

"Fine"sango said walking off

"So defensive when it comes to ayame aren't we?"koga

"And?"inuyasha

"Maybe I should have given you her for a gift?"koga

"Hell no!"inuyasha

"Ok well she's be here tomorrow after noon I'll bring her"Koga said walking out

"Fine"inuyasha

Knock Knock 

"Come in?"kagome

"So you're the bitch trying to steal my princes"a woman with long black hair wearing a blue gown. Entered inuyasha's room.

"Excuse me!"kagome said standing up

"You heard me"kikyo

"Stay away from my inuyasha!"kikyo said before slamming the door shut behind her.

"Who was that!?!?!"kagome

"KAGOME ARE YOU OK! I JUST SAW KIKYO LEAVE!"sango said coming in

"I take it your sango?"kagome

"Oh sorry, I'm sango and are you ok?"sango

"Yes I'm fine but what's her problem?"kagome

"Kikyo she's been after inuyasha since they we're kids"sango said sitting down on a chair

"Why?"kagome

"Because she wants to marry him, and she's a heo"sango

"Isn't that a bit mean?"kagome

"Na everyone calls her kiki-heo"sango

"She's inuyasha's friend?"kagome

"So-so, a little yes a little no"sango

"Oh I see"kagome

"Hey everything ok in here?"inuyasha said coming in

"Yeah"kagome

"Hey kagome a friend of mine will be staying in the quest room next to us for a few days starting tomorrow"inuyasha

"Who?"kagome

"Ayame"inuyasha

"A-ayame?"kagome

"You know her?"sango

"Sadly yeah"kagome

"You don't like her?"inuyasha

"No she doesn't like me"kagome

"Why not?"sango

"When she made me order her flowers I got the wrong color"kagome

"That's it?"inuyasha

"What color?"sango

"I got light pink and not dark pink"kagome

"I need to talk to ayame later"inuyasha said flicking his dogear.

**5 reviews for next chappy and also I think I might put a lemon in the next chappy what you think?**


	4. Aono

This part is it you wanna know what time and place their in. 

** Inuyasha's life**

It's the early 20th century. In the far North side of Japan is a palace where the Tahashi family lives. Inutashi and his wife Izayoi own all the land on the north. Inuyasha and his brother sesshomaru live in the palace while their parents travel around on business. The other 3 parts of Japan are owned my 3 other family. Each family has two kids. The East was under the control of koga's and Ayame's family. The West was controlled by Kikyo's family who's sister disappeared, and the South was under the control of a different family. No one knew anything about the South, only the 3 leaders knew anything about them but they never let anyone know what they knew. Inuyasha grow up only being able to play with koga, ayame, and kikyo. By the time he was born kikyos older sister had disappeared.

** Kagomes life**

Kagome grow up in the East with her mom brother and dad. Her mom fell ill soon after having her brother sota. Their doctor said that she shouldn't leave the bed, and so kagome had to start working to help pay the bills. Kagome dad worked in a mine where they dug up sliver gold and other thing. Kagome got a job working at a food store her friend Sana's family owned. By the time her brother sota was 5 kagomes mom died, kagome had to drop out of school at 16 so she could work full time. Sota tried to help out but kagome wouldn't let him drop out of school. On day a few men from the palace came asking for kagomes dad. Turns out her dad owned a lot of money from his gamboling days. Her father had to go to the palace to work out some kind of agreement. When he came back a day later so did some men, the men took kagome with them back to the palace. They tied her up and brought her to the palace. Kagomes dad had given her to them to pay off his dept. Kagome was given to koga as an 18th birthday gift. She spend 3 years there working for koga before she was given to inuyasha.

"Inu! So nice to see you"ayame said giving him a hug. Ayame was about 4 inches shorter then inuyasha, her hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she wore a green tank top with a sparkly blue skirt.

"Nice to see you too ayame"inuyasha said grabbing her bags. Ayame let go of inuyasha as koga came out of the car

"OK MAN SHE'S YOURS! BE BACK FOR HER IN A WEEK!"koga yelled before getting back into his black car

"Ok MOMO!"inuyasha yelled

"Yes?"a young girl around 5 said coming into the room

"Your not momo?"inuyasha

"Momo has moved to America with her mom and dad. I'm her replace meant Aono"the young girl said. She looked very tired. Her kimono was ripped a bit and dirty, her hands where covered in dirty and she looked skinny.

"Sango"inuyasha said turning to sango

"Yeah?"sango

"Take ayame and her things to her room, tell kagome I'll be up in a few hours ok"inuyasha said giving her the bags

"Ok"sango said walking up the stairs. Ayame fallowed after her

Inuyasha walked over to the girl, she bent to her knees and covered her head. Inuyasha went down to her level. Inuyasha picked her up and put her to sit on his shoulder.

"Come on kid lets get you some new kimonos"Inuyasha said walking out the door

"Um… ok master"the little girl say smiling

"Don't call me master, just call me inuyasha"inuyasha said walking to his car

"Ok"the little girl said

Inuyasha got to his cars and put her in the passenger seat. Then he got in the divers seat and drove off to town.

**5 reviews**


	5. Little Sister

Knock Knock 

"Come in"kagome said fixing the bed

"Hey kagome"Inuyasha said coming in

"Hi"Kagome said sitting down on the bed

"I have someone I want you to meat"inuyasha

"Ayame?"kagome

"No, Aono"Inuyasha said pulling her in from the outside. She wore a nice new pink silk kimono with tiny flowers. Her hair was tied into a nicely done bun with 2 chop sticks in it.

"Hello, ma'ma"aono said bowing

"No one don't do that"kagome

Inuyasha pulled Aono up

"Kagome does the outfit match her?"inuyasha

"Yeah, so is she a cousin of yours"kagome

"No she's my daughter"inuyasha

"Ha ha ha very funny"kagome

"She works here"inuyasha

"Aren't you a bit young"kagome said going down to Aono's level to face her

"My mom and dad died from poor health"Aono

"Oh you poor thing"kagom said hugging her

"It's ok, some men picked me up and now I'm working here"Aono

"Does my mom and dad now what you look like?"inuyasha

"I didn't get to see them, They just brought me here and told me that I start work tomorrow"Aono

"Aono stay with _kagome_ play with her"Inuyasha said leaving the room. Inuyasha walked down the hall to where ayames room was

"Hey ayame"inuyasha

"Hey inu"ayame said hugging him

"Hey I need you to meet someone tonight ok"inuyasha

"Who?"ayame

"My girlfriend"inuyasha

"WHAT!"ayame

"Ouch that hurt"inuyasha said rubbing him ears

"Inu I thought I was going to be your girl friend"Ayame wined

'Ayame you know I don't like you like that"inuyasha

"Inu"ayame wined

"Sorry ayame but I want you to meet her later she's really nice your love her"inuyasha said as he walked down the stairs

"AAAHHH!"ayame said slamming her door

"Same temper"inuyasha

"Sango!"inuyasha

"WHAT!"sango

"Where's miroku?"inuyasha

"I think his in the back working on the flower graden"sango

"Ok"inuyasha said walking over to the phone

"Aren't you going to see him?"sango

"No"inuyasha

"Then why'd you ask?"sango

"Just wanted to know if you knew where he was"inuyasha

"That made no sence"sango said walking away

"I don't have to make sence"inuyasha said dialing the number

_Hello?"_

"Dad"inuyasha

_"Inuyasha what is it? How'd your party go?'  
_"By party went great koga gave me a girl but that's not why I called"inuyasha

"Ok" 

"There's a new girl named Aono working here you know how old she is?"inuyasha

"Yes 16" 

"No she's 5! I have her here with me"inuyasha

"Inuyasha we don't take anyone young then 16. Fire her!" 

"I can't she's got no where to go her parents are dead"

"Oh I see, well be home by tomorrow morning, Get the girl set up in a room" 

"Ok bye"inuyasha said hanging up

"Hey Aono"inuyasha yelled as he walked up the stairs

"Coming Master!"Aono said running out his and kagomes room

"Yes"aono

"Come with me"inuyasha said walking down the hall.

Inuyasha walked down to the last room on the left, the door was white. Inuyasha pushed the door open. The room was white with a matching white carpet.

"It's not as big as mine but it's good for now"inuyasha said walking in with Aono fallowing

"What?"Aono

"This will be your room, your be living with us for now on"inuyasha

"Thank you master"Aono said hugging him

"Call my brother, and besides I always wanted a little sister but there's 2 rule with me"inuyasha

"Ok what are they big brother"Aono

"1 don't touch my ears and 2 kncok before ever coming in my room and wait for me to answer it"inuyasha

"Oh ok then thank you!"aono

"Ok Ok well it's getting late, I'll come get you for dinner and I'll get someone to bring you up a bed tonight. Kagome will take you shopping tomorrow"inuyasha said closing the door

Inuyasha started to walked down the halls when he passed ayames room

"AAAAAHHHHH IT'S NOT FAIR HE'S MINE MINE MINE!"ayame yelled

"AYAME!"inuyasha said opening the door. Ayame was laying on her bed punching the pillow

"Ayame what's wrong"Inuyasha said making her sit up and face him

"I…um…. I'm just mad my boyfriend dumped me"ayame

"It's ok he didn't deserve you anyway"Inuyasha said hugging her

"Ok well dinner will be ready soon, kikyo's room in at the end of the hall if you wanna see her"inuyasha said walking out the door

Knock Knock 

"Kagome I'm back"inuyash said coming in

Inuyasha walked into the room but it was empty. He heard the shower turn off, he relaxed and laid on the bed

"Inuyasha?"kagome said coming back in.

"Good he's asleep"kagome. Kagome had forgot to get her clothes and was walking around in her towel. She walked past inuyasha who was pecking at her from the corner of his eye. Kagome opened the dresser by the bed. She froze when she felt 2 hands wrap around her waist. Kagome tensed.

"Hey"Inuyasha said sniffing her neck. He smelt something he didn't think he would he smelt fear. He pulled away and made her face him

"Kagome you ok it's just me"Inuyasha said facing her.

"Oh inuyasha, sorry about that I just was remembering something"kagome

"Oh ok then well get dressed dinner will be ready in a bit"inuyasha said walking into the bathroom

"Hey inuyasha'Kagome said turning to him. Inuyasha let go of the door knob and faced her

"You wanna have fun tonight"kagome . Inuyasha's eyes light up

"What gave it away"inuyasha

"Your pants are starting to tent"kagome said as she turned around and looked for something to where. Inuyasha looked down and turned red. He walked into the bath room and took a bath.

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	6. Chinese restaurant

**People I only got 4 reviews…….. If I don't get 5 this time I won't update till I do.**

Kagome sat in bed playing a game of Chinese restaurant with Aono. Inuyasha came out of the shower wearing nothing but a pair of red checkered boxers.

"Hey what you guys doing?"Inuyasha said sitting on a chair by the bed.

"This"Aono

"I went to a Chinese restaurant to buy a loaf of bread bread bread this lady asked my name and this is what I said said said. My name is L, I, L ,I Prickly, Prickly pom pom cuty X-Y beauty Girls in Act Michel Jackson Indiana jones Don't move"Kagome and Aono say then froze. Inuyasha sat behind kagome and ran is fangs along her neck. Kagome relaxed and leaned back to rest on inuyasha's chest. She closed her eyes

"Looks like Aono wins"Inuyasha

"What?"kagome said sitting up straight and opening her eyes

"INUYASHA!"kagome said snapping at him

"Didn't want my little sis to loss"Inuyasha

"Hahahahahaha"Aono laughed

"Ok well it's 10 pm Aono time to go to sleep"Inuyasha

"Aw…."Aono

"You can watch TV with Sango if you want, her rooms near the kitchen"Inuyasha

"THANK YOU!"Aono said running out the door

"She' so cute"kagome

"Yeah but your hot"Inuyasha said running his figures down her back sending shivers up her spine.

"Hey kagome"inuyasha whispered in a voice husky

"Um?"Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and put her between his legs. He rubbed his hardened length agent her rear

"I'm still horny"Inuyasha whispered

"Um ok can you do my a favor but please?"Kagome

"Um?"Inuyasha

"I wanna be able to see your face"Kagome

"Ok then, lay down"Inuyasha. Kagome did as he said and laid down on the bed.

"Should we lock the door?"Kagome asked as inuyasha ran his tong along her chin line.

"Why my parents won't be home till tomorrow and everyone else knocks"Inuyasha

"Um.. Ok"Kagome

Inuyasha started to unbutton kagomes shirt running. Inuyasha slipped it off her shoulders and pulled it down to her ankles when kagome kicked if off. Inuyasha was happy to see she wore no bra

"No bra kagome, we're you hoping for this"Inuyasha said smirking at her. Kagome open her mouth to say something, but Inuyasha pressed his lips down on hers in a forceful and loving kiss. Inuyasha lsipped his tong out and ran it along her bottom lip, Inuyasha started to stuck on kagomes bottom lip grazing it with his fangs gently. As his hands wondered down to rub her nibbles, he put his hands on each one and pinched it genially as kagome let out a moan. Inuyasha smirked not breaking the kiss, he lets his claws play with her nibbles a bit. Inuyasha slide his hands down, he slipped one under her thong and was about to cut it off. He pulled away and tried to catch his breath as kagome did the same.

"To bad I liked this one"Inuyasha said ready to cut her thong off.

"No don't do that, it'll be a waste"kagome begged

"Na I'll cut it, besides it's soaked anyway"Inuyasha said as he cut off her black thong.

"Aw.. I like this one too"Kagome wined

"I'll get you a new one later"Inuyasha said as he pulled the thong off her. Inuyasha got up and sat above kagome. He sat so that if his boxers weren't on he would be right at her enterence. Inuyasha looked at the soaked thong and sucked on the part of it that was soaked with her juices.

"Ummmmm so yummy"Inuyasha said taking the thong out of his mouth and throwing it some wear in the room. Kagome looked up at him with begging eyes. She started to grind Inuyasha though his boxers. Making both of them want this even more.

"Ah.. Inuyasha please now, I need you"Kagome said grinding him harder. Inuyasha grabbed her hips to make it easier for him.

"Inuyasha please"kagome begged.

"I don't have a condom right now kagome, all I can do is grind you"Inuyasha

"I don't care! Just do it I need you"Kagome. Inuyasha pulled off his boxers and hovered above her entrance

Inuyasha hear someone walking down the halls. Inuyasha pulled the blanket to cover them head and all.

'Mist be miroku he's always up late"Inuyasha thought as he pushed in side her

"Ah.. Inuyasha"Kagome moaned out

Inuyasha heard the door open

'dam it miroku I'm going to kill you"Inuyasha poked his head out from under the covers, and kagome did the same.

Inuyasha eyes went wide and kagome turned redder then she ever had in her life. It sure as hell wasn't miroku.

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	7. Lake

"Mm… Hi dad…"Inuyasha said waving nervously at him.

"……………………………"Inutashi

"………………………………"Inuyasha and kagome

"Um… come down to the study when your done"Inutashi said closing the door.

"Um.. I think we should get up"Inuyasha

"ok.."Kagome

Inuyasha and kagome got dressed and went down stairs

"Dad?"Inuyasha said pushing open the door to his study

"Stay here kagome"inuyasha said closing the door behind him. Inuyasha walked inside and took a seat in front of his dad. He's dad's study was large, it was filled with books and there was a fire place in the middle.

"Um.. Sorry about that dad"Inuyasha

"It's ok I should have knocked and um who was that girl?"Inutashi

"That's kagome the girl koga gave to me, she's kind of my girlfriend now"Inuyasha

"I see, well um… How's this we pretend this never happened"Inutashi said taking a book off the shelf

"That's a good idea"Inuyasha

"So who's this Aono girl?"Inutashi

"Um… dad I already kind of adopted her"Inuyasha

"As your what?"Inutashi

"Sister"Inuyasha

"I see um….. Well what's done is done. Let me see the girl tomorrow"Inutashi

"Sure your love her"Inuyasha said walking out

"So how'd it go?"Kagome asked as they walked up the stairs

"Ok I guess"Inuyasha.

"Hey inu!"ayame called coming up behind them

"Hey ayame"Inuyasha said turning around. Kagome stepped behind inuyasha so ayame wouldn't see her.

'"Inu how's your friend?'Ayame

"This is kagome"Inuyasha stepping behind kagome. He grabbed her arms to make her face ayame

"You!"Ayame

"H..hi"Kagome said trying to back up

"Inu! This girl in a slave!"Ayame

"Was"inuyasha

"INU! It's not fair!!!"Ayame

"What's not fair is that hair style, it has to be worn by a bitch like you"Someone said from behind the corner. Inuyasha put kagome behind him and back them up to the wall.

"Inuyasha what's happening?'Kagome whispered

"A fight"Inuyasha. Kikyo came out from behind the corner dressed in a sparkling blue dress with tiny ruffles on the bottom.

"What is it kik-heo"Ayame

"Your bugging my boyfriend bitch"Kikyo

"Like he'd ever like you!"ayame

"You only want him cause your boyfriend dumped you, and I don't balm him"Kikyo

"Kagome get inside"Inuyasha whispered. They creep down the wall and snuck into the room.

"Their scary!"kagome

"Yeah they are, but they didn't even start fighting yet"Inuyasha

"Now what?"kagome

"Wanna see the lake?"Inuyasha

"Lake?"Kagome

"You never saw it?"Inuyasha said opening the window

"No"Kagome

"Ok then come here I'll take you"Inuyasha said sitting by the window

"Jump out the window no way"kagome. Inuyasha grabbed kagome's waits and jumped out the window

"Inuyasha are you insane!"kagome yelled as they landed on the ground

"Nope!"inuyasha said helping her stand up

"Get on my back well get there faster"Inuyasha said bending down

"Piggy back!"Kagome said climbing on his back

"Ok let go"Inuyasha said running off into the forest. As the moon light shined lighting his way

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	8. Cherry Blossom

The moon night shined though the trees as inuyasha and kagome walked down a path covered in cheery blossoms.

"The cheery blossoms are lovely this time of year"Kagome. She bent down and picked up a cheery blossom.

"Here"Inuyasha said as he plucked the flower from her hand. He slipped it into her hair.

"Come where almost there'Inuyasha said taking her hand and leading her down the path.

Inuyasha and kagome reached a spot that was covered by moon lilies.

"I've never seen moon lilies before"Kagome said touching one of the lilies.

'Come on it's right here"Inuyasha said walking though the bush of lilies. Kagome fallowed after him.

"WOW"kagome said as she looked out at the lake. The lake was large the water dark with only the moon light bighting it. The moons reflection showed in the water, kagome stepped down to the shore. There was sand, kagome stuck her feet in, even if the night was dark and cold the sand felt warm.

"You like it"Inuyasha said taking a seat on the sand

"Ah it great!"kagome said sitting next to him digging her feet into the sand.

"Kagome"Inuyasha. Kagome turned to face him, inuyasha had an unsure look on his face.

"Huh?"kagome

"Kagome I..I love you"Inuyasha. Kagome bit her lip.

'Come on kagome say it say it!"kagome thought as she opened her mouth to speck

"I'm sorry"Kagome. She got up and ran down the path again. Inuyasha stood up and brushed the sand off his pants. He looked at kagome running.

'I knew it was a mistake…'Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked out to the lake.

'I'm so stupid! Why couldn't! I say it!!! What's wrong with me! Kagome you baka!"Kagome thought as she ran down the path. Kagome saw the palace she stopped and looked at it.

"No I can't go back! I CAN'T FACE HIM AGAIN!"kagome thought as she ran past the palace and into the forest.

With inuyasha 

"I'm so stupid I should have never said that!"Inuyasha yelled at himself as he punched a tree. Inuyasha fell to his knees and leaned his head to rest on the tree.

"Dammit!"Inuyasha said as he dug his nails into the dirt.

'I should have known she wouldn't love be back!"inuyasha mumbled to himself.

Inuyasha sat there by the lake watching the moonrise higher. A single cherry blossom floated and landed in his plum. Inuyasha looked down at the flower.

"Kagome……… I don't regret a thing"Inuyasha said as he placed the flower in the water and it floated down the lake. Inuyasha sat there and watched as the lily floated father and father away from him. Till it disappeared in the moonlight.

**Should I end the story here? It would make a killer ending don't yeah think? HAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH**


	9. Lost Love

Ok people I'm updating don't kill your selves! PLEASE!! I DON'T WANT ANY DEAD PEOPLE!

"Um…"Inuyasha started to wake up. Inuyasha had fallen asleep by the lake. He looked around.

"It wasn't a dream she really left me, was it because of my title? Or was it cause I'm a half breed? What does it matter she's gone I know she won't come back"Inuyasha thought to himself as he waked back to the palace.

"Inuyasha are you ok!?!?"Sango asked as he entered the palace. Inuyasha walked right past her as if she wasn't even there.

"Big brother!"Aono said running after him. Inuyasha ruffled her hair and kept on walking.

"Inu"Kikyo said tugging on his arm. Inuyasha slipped out of her grip and walked up the stairs. He closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong with big brother sango?'Aono

"I don't know, her has anyone seen kagome?"Sango said looking around. Sango walked up stairs and opened inuyasha's door. He was laying on his bed staring at the window.

"Inuyasha where's kagome?"Sango

"She's gone"inuyasha

"What?!?!"Sango

"She gone"Inuyasha said looking at sango. He's eyes showed pain and a broken heart in them.

"Oh ok then, I'll bring your lunch up soon"Sango said closing the door.

"Hey sango what's wrong?"Miroku said walking down the hall. He wore a light blue kimono and had a bag filled with fruits on his back.

"Inuyasha he's…"Sango

"He's?"Miroku

"Broken"Sango

"What?"Miroku

"Look at his eyes"Sango said opening the door.

"Yes sango?"Inuyasha said looking t the door

"Oh hey miroku"Inuyasha

"Hi"Miroku said closing the door.

"Your right, what could have hurt him so much"Miroku

"Kagome"Sango

"Kagome?"Miroku

"Inuyasha's girlfriend maybe ex now"Sango

"Oh I see well we should be ever careful what we say to him now"Miroku

"Yeah"Sango

Kagome 

Kagome had made it to a small village where a nice old couple lat her spend the night.

"Hello kagome how are you feeling?"The old woman asked pouring her a cup of tea. Kagome sat in the room they had let her stay, it was small with nothing more then a bed but it was nice. The house they had was a small 4 bed room place, with only 2 bath rooms.

"I'm fine thank you for letting me stay here"Kagome said sipping her tea

"No trouble at all we love children, but it you don't mind were will you be going now?'

"I don't know, I don't have a home anymore"Kagome said putting her cup down

"I see, well how would you like to live here?"

"What?!?!"Kagome said in shock

"Well me and my husband talked about it last night and we'd love to adopt you as a daughter"

"Really?"Kagome said her eyes felling with tears

"Yes but your have to help out at the store"

"No problem thank you so much"Kagome said hugging her

That night 

"Inuyasha I hear that girl left"Inutashi.

Inuyasha was sitting in his fathers study.

"Yes"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha your 21 I think it's time you find a mate"Inutashi

"Ok"Inuyasha

"I shall give you the honor of choosing her but only woman that are extremely beautiful will be there"

"Be where?"

"I'm having a party for you, your mom and me decided that if that girl wasn't the one for you then we'd have this party"Inutashi

"Ok"Inuyasha

"Kikyo and Ayame will be there for sure, I'll send message out tomorrow, your be mated by the years end"Inutashi

"Yes father, I have no problem with this"Inuyasha said walking out.

"Good boy"Inutashi

Mid night "Mr. Tahashi where here"Kikyo and Ayame said coming into his study 

"Take a seat girls"Inutashi said putting his book down. Kikyo and Ayame took a seat across from him.

"In 4 days there will be a party here, at that party inuyasha will chose who he wants as he's mate and princess. Who ever marries him is the future queen on his land"Inutashi

"Sesshomaru is going to marry a woman from America and live there, so he's not going to be the new king"

Kikyo and Ayame started to pay more attention

"I'm giving you to more time then any other girl that's going to be there, Ayame you have the next to days with my son. Kikyo you have the to after that"

"Thank you"ayame and kikyo

"Ayame your be staying at the beach house with inuyasha for two days, kikyo your be staying in a cottage hidden in the forest"Inutashi

"Does he have to ask us on the trip?"Ayame

"No he will make his chose at the party'Inutashi

"Thank you Mr.Tahashi"Ayame and kikyo said standing up

"Oh and both of you practice calling me dad and writing Tahashi for your last name. I'm sure it'll be one of you two"Inutashi

"Yes"Ayame

"I'll make sure too dad"kikyo. Kikyo and Ayame closed the door,

"It's on bitch!"Kikyo

"Bring it kik-heo!"Ayame

**5 reviews for next chappy.(Remember I love the Inu&Kag thing)**


	10. Chosing Two

"Morning kagome"

"Morning"Kagome

It was early in the morning and kagome was going to start work at the shop today. The old couple where sweet to her, hey even gave her an allowance of 20,000 yen a month. Kagome wore a blue kimono that had cherry blossoms on it. She had a pair of black slippers, kagome walked out of the house and down the street where the store was. She opened the door and walked inside, the store sold med. It was small but had lots of things in it. Kagome opened the store door all the way and stood by the desk waiting to give out med.

'You know you miss him…..'

'I know ok' kagome thought

'So you finally admit it'

'I can't lie to my heart'kagome

The door opened and a little girl walked up to the desk. She was very young and short she couldn't even see over the desk.

"Um… my mommy said to pick up some Herds it's under the name Chiatek"The little girl said trying to see over the conuter. Kagome walked over to the back and came back with a small bag. She walked in front of the desk and handed it to the girl.

"Thank you"The young girl said as she walked away.

'She remind me of aono…..'Kagome

"Ah!"Kagome slammed her head down on the desk

"Everything reminds me of him!"Kagome

"Of who dear?"

Kagome turned around to see the old woman who was kind enough to take her in standing there.

"Oh no one!"kagome

"You can't lie to me dear, I can see it in your eyes" The old woman came behind the desk and sat in a chair.

"This guy, he said he loved me but I was to scared to say I love him back so I ran…"Kagome

"Who was this boy?'

"You wouldn't know him" said looking down

"You should go back and tell him"

"It's ok he's mad at me most likely"kagome

"A most likely is nothing more then a maybe in different words"

"Yeah but I can't face him I don't even know the way back"Kagome

Knock Knock 

The old woman walked over tot he door and opened it. A man in a red suit stood at the door, he had a sword hangingon his hip.

"Hello how may I help you"

"I am a messenger from the palace! Please if you have any young woman between 16 and 21 please bring them out!"

"Kagome come"

"Coming"Kagome said fallowing her out the door.

Out side everyone teenage girl was crowding around a stage that was normally used for performers.

"PRINCES INUYASHA IS ON THE SEARCH FOR A MATE, TWO OF THE LOVEST WOMAN FOR EACH VILLAGE WILL BE BROUGHT TOT HE CASTLE. THERE WILL BE A PARTY IN 4 DAYS! INUYSAHA WILL CHOOSE HIS MATE AND PRINCESS THEN! WO EVER HE PICKS WILL BECOME THE FUTURE QUEEN!"the man shouted reading a letter.

"ALL GIRL BETWEEN 16 AND 21 LINE UP!"the man shouted.

Everyone lined up kagome tried to get away but one of man that was with him pushed her in line.

**30 minutes later**

"Ok miss Nuriko and kagome will be going to the palace with me today, Thank you all"The man said

"Wait it…"Kagome couldn't finish because she was shoved into a car with nuriko.

"So you wanna marry the prince?"Nuriko

"Well I…."Kagome

"Just say no cause you don't got a chance"Nuriko

"Um?"Kagome

"Your no where pretty enough for him and besides you look to shy for him too"Nuriko

'This girls just like kikyo and ayame dam three of a kind"Kagome thought as Nuriko went on talking about herself.

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	11. Taken Away

"Ok girls the parties tonight, kagome kikyo ayame and Nuriko get dressed"One of the maids said.

It was the after noon of the party, kagome was one of the 30 finalist.

"Go change kik-heo"Ayame said as they all walked into the changing room. Kikyo grabbed her slim black dress it was short and had a V cut.

"Ok Ayame bitch you too"Kikyo

"Would you two whores shut up I'm trying to put on my eye shadow"Nuriko said putting on her eye shadow.

"SHUT IT TRAMP!"Kikyo and ayame yelled. Kagome stood in the room she put on her sparkling red dress and red lipstick.

"Ok girl put on her masks"Izayoi said coming into the room

"Mask?'Everyone

"Yes all of you will be wearing a mask"Izayoi

Izayoi gave kikyo a slim black one, Ayame a blue on to match her dress nuriko a purple one and kagome a red one. Izayoi looked at kagome and smiled.

Party 

Inuyasha sat on his thrown and watched as the girl entered.

"Their hot don't you think inuyasha, one of them in ayame"koga said from next to him.

"Na sure"Inuyasha

"Get over her inuyasha, so that girl left it's not like you loved her a servant"Koga laughed

Inuyasha sighed, woman lined up and walked up to his thrown to met him kikyo was first.

"Hello princes inuyasha, my name is kikyo it's very nice to met you"Kikyo said as she bowed.

"Nice to met you kiyko please take a seat"Inuyasha. There were 6 chairs in back of him, for 6 woman that he would pick from later. Kikyo took a seat.

"Hello my name is Nuriko it's a pleasure to meet you princes inuyasha"Nuriko said smiling at him. Inuyasha stood up he spun her around once.

"Take a seat"Inuyasha. The next girl came up she wore a baby blue dress.

"Hello princes inuyasha my name is ayame very nice to meet you"Ayame

'Take a seat miss"Inuyasah. Ayame walked past koga who stood next to inuyasha.

"Good job ayame"Koga whispered

"It's in the bag bro"Ayame took a seat next to kikyo and nuriko

Soon there was one seat left and 10 more girls to do though.

'this is it"kagome thought as she was the first of the last 10. She walked up to inuyasha.

"Hello inuyasha nice to met you my name is kagome"Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her.

'Is it really you kagome?"Inuyasha asked. Everyone looked at them questionably. Kagome removed her mask and smiled an unsure smile at him. Inuyasha stood up and hugged her tight.

"You came bacl"Inuyasha

"I missed you"Kagome. Inutashi came into the room with Izayoi.

"GUARDS TAKE HER AWAY!"Inutashi ordered as he walked up the stairs to where inuyasha and kagome stood.

"Inu what are you doing?"Izayoi said running after him.

The guards took kagome away from inuyasha, inutashi held him back as they took kagome away. They pinned koga to the ground so he couldn't help. Kikyo ayame and nuriko just smiled as kagome was being taken away.

"DAD WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?! I CHOSE HER!"inuyasha growled

"SHE'S A SURVENT INUYASHA! LEARN YOUR PLACE! YOU'RE A PRINCES YOU MARRY THE HIGH RAKED!NOT THE WORKING CLASS"inutashi yelled at his son. Inuyasha was thrown into his room as kagome was dragged to the dungeon. They locked inuyasha in his room ignoring his yells to let him out.

"Inu you never told me about this!"Izayoi

They walked down the stairs to where kagome was being held.

"I knew you wouldn't like it!"Inutashi

"DOESN'T IT MATTER THAT HE LOVES HER!"Izayoi

"NO!"inutashi said walking into the room where kagome was being held.

**5 reviews for the next chappy**


	12. Ripped In Two

"LET ME OUT YOU BASTARDS!"inuyasha yelled as he pounded on his door.Inuyasha walked over to his window and looked down.

"Dam I can't make that jump"Inuyasha said as he went back to trying to break his door.

With kagome 

Kagome sat in her ceil crying. The door opened and two people stepped in

"Slave! Up"Inutashi

Kagome didn't move, inutashi made a move to hit her like all his slaves.

"Kagome honey stand up please"Izayoi said helping kagome up. Kagome stood up and whipped her tears.

"Don't cry your be free as soon as the wedding is over"Inutashi

"Wedding?"kagome and Izayoi

"Inuyasha will marry ayame or kikyo. After the weddings over your free to see inuyasha you can be his mistress if you like wench"Inutashi said walked back to the stairs.

"I'm sorry dear I'll do what I can, I'll have sango bring you something to eat"Izayo. She gave kagome a hug then left the room closing the door. She fallowed after her husband.

"It's not far…. I should have just stayed with inuyasha"Kagoem thought as she said in her cold ceil room.

Ball room 

"Kikyo Ayame you two are the finalist"Inutashi

nuriko stood up out of her seat

"WHAT?!?!?!"Nuriko

"Your not a princess there for kikyo and ayame both out rant you"Inutashi

"Take her away"Inutashi

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!"Nuriko yelled as she was dragged out the door

"Now kikyo ayame I will talk to your parents about this and then I shall chose which one of you is most suited"inutashi

"Wait"Koga said coming though the door

"Koga how are you?"Inutashi

"Ayame where going"Koga

"But brother"Ayame

"NOW!"koga

"You never let me have fun"Ayame said running out

"TO FUCKEN BAD WHERE GOING BACK AND I'M TELL MOM AND DAD WHAT HAPPENED!"koga yelled as he raced after ayame

"Ok then kikyo you know where your room is, I think you should get some sleep"Inutashi

"yes"Kikyo

With inuyasha 

"OPEN THIS FUCKIN DOOR!"Inuyasha yelled.

He ran at the door, but then the door opened and inuyasha slammed into the wall

"Would you shut up your to loud"Sesshomaru

"Where kagome"Inuyasha growled

"Kagome? Oh that girl she's in the prison ceil"Sesshomaru

"Thanks"Inuyasha said as he speed down the halls and the stairs to the ceil.

"INUYASHA STOP!"inutashi said grabbing inuyasha by the shirt and dragging him back to his room,

"LET ME GO! I WANNA SEE KAGOME!"inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha she'll be free as soon as your married"Inutashi said dropping inuyasha in his room

"I WANNA MARRY KAGOME!"inuyasha said running back down the hall

"IF YOU SEE HER NOW I'LL MAKE SURE THEY KILL HER!'inutashi

Inuyasha froze, he turned around to look at his father he looked like he meant it. Inuyasha walked back into his room and slammed the door in his fathers face.

With kagome 

Sango walked into the ceil where kagome was being held.

"Sango?"Kagome

"Kagome" are you ok?"Sango. She placed the food next to her, sango sat next to kagom on her bed.

"Yeah…."Kagome

"When they letting you out?"Sango

"As soon as inuyasha's married"Kagome

"I'm sorry kagome"Sango

"Sango can you let inuyasha know I'm ok? I don't want him to worry to much"Kagome

"Ok but eat first"Sango

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	13. Your Mine

It had been a week since kagome was locked up. Inuyasha was locked in his room, they brought his deals to him but he didn't eat much.

Knock Knock 

"WHO THE FUCK IS IT??!?!'inuyasha yelled as he pulled the blanket over his head

"Don't talk to your father like that inuyasha, now get dressed your wedding is in 2 hours"Inutashi said pulling him out of bed

"I don't wanna marry that bitch"Inuyasha

"Kikyo will be your wife and you'll like it!"Inutashi

"I WANT KAGOME GOT THAT KA-GO-ME!"inuyasha yelled

"TO BAD NOW GO CHANGED!"inutashi said pushing him into the bathroom

**Later that night.**

Inuyasha walked down the stairs of the basement. He opened a door and walked inside

"Kagome?"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha"Kagome said throwing herself at him she hugged him tight and wrapped her legs around her waist.

"Kagome I so happy to see you are you ok?"Inuyasha said holding her as if she could disappear any moment.

"I'm ok inuyasha I'm ok. Inuyasha please tell me you didn't get married"Kagome

"I……….I had too, but kagome don't worry I love you nothing will change that. Well be together one way other another"Inuyasha.

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and let tears slip down her face. Inuyasha placed his hands under her thighs and carried her out of the room.

"Inuyasha…."Kagome

"Shhhh I'll put you in the guest room ok I'll come see you soon"Inuyasha said sitting her down

"But…"Kagome

"I need to go see someone"Inuyasha

"Your wife…"Kagome

"Yes, but kagome you're my love"Inuyasha. He leaned down and rested his head on her lap, he felt her tears slash on his cheek. Inuyasha sat up and whipped her tears. He leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. It was short but loving. Inuyasha pulled down her shirt jump enough to see her left shoulder. Inuyasha bent down and bit into her neck.

"Inuyasha.."Kagome hissed out in pain. Inuyasha pulled his fangs out and lapped the blood up as the bit turned into a Red Crescent moon.

"You're the one kagome I love you"Inuyasha whispered into her ear as before leaving the room.

Kagome looked at the mark on her shoulder

"He chouse me"Kagome said happily as she touched her mark

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	14. The End Or A New Start

It had been 2 day since the wedding, inuyasha stayed away from kikyo as much as he could. He stayed with kagome when ever he could which was mostly at night. It was half past 11 now.

"Hey inu"Kikyo said as he walked into their room.

"Hey"Inuyasha said giving her a smile. Kikyo walked over and hugged inuyasha around the waist.

"Inuyasha it's been two days already. Why haven't you marked me hum?"Kikyo pouted

"I wanna wait a bit longer ok babe"Inuyasha

"Fine"Kikyo said as she walked back over to their bed and laid down.

"Inuyasha honey can I see you for a minute"Izayoi said from outside

"Coming"Inuyasha said as he walked out the door. Izayoi stood outside his door holding two big bags

"Mom?"Inuyasha said closing the door behind him. Izayoi held the bags out to him.

"Kagomes waiting down stairs"Izayoi. Inuyasha let out a small smile, he hugged his mom and took the bags

"Thank you mom"Inuyasha

"Thank care the cars outside waiting"Izayoi waved as her son raced down the stairs. Inuyasha picked kagome up bridal style and carried out to the car.

"Come on kagome"Inuyasha pulled kagome out to the car.

"Inuyasha do you really wanna give all this up for me?"Kagome said stopping half way to the car

"Yes I'd give anything for you"Inuyasha. He grabbed kagomes had and lead her to the car. Inuyasha and kagome got inside.

"Hey brother!"Aono said popping up from the back

"Hey aono what are you doing here?"Inuyasha

"I wasn't going to let you leave without me"Aono pouted

"Your so cute"Kagome gave her a hug. Inuyasha turned to the house his mom, sango, and miroku where on the balcony. Inuyasha waved good bye to them as he drove down the road.

"You think he's ready for this?"Izayoi

"You know better then me"Sango

"I'm gonna miss them"Miroku

"Aw.. miroku has a soft girly side"Sango

"Hey inuyasha I have something to tell you"Kagome. Aono had fallen asleep in the back snuggling her blanket.

"Hum? Ok kagome what is it"Inuyasha asked as he pulled over. The sun was rising over the mountains, you could hear the wind blow and whisper.

"Your going to be a dad"Kagome said smiling at him. Inuyasha grabbed kagomes hand and pulled her into bone crushing hug.

"Your not bad?"Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head on his chest.

"Not at all, is it a boy or girl?"Inuyasha said running his hand though her hair.

"Hehe Girl"Kagome giggled

"That's not good"Inuyasha said rubbing his nose into her hair

"Um?why?'Kagome

"Because she's going to be as pretty as her mother, and guys are going to run after her. You won't let me beat up any little boys"Inuyasha chuckled

"Yep"Kagome

"I love you"Inuyasha

"I love you too"Kagome

**END STORY!**

**Did you like it?!?!?!**


	15. Up and running

People the sequel will be up by the end of the day. It's only 3 am here. I hope you read it. If not I can always delete it. Please read it


End file.
